


Fill: "Anonymous" Sex

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His grand reveal of who exactly is on his dick falls flat as Ren kisses him again, rougher than would be necessary to shut him up. Ren's face is redder now, embarrassment that he's been recognized and likely some frustration that this guy couldn't just keep his mouth <i>shut</i>, had to say <i>something</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill: "Anonymous" Sex

**Author's Note:**

> woo!! this fill's for [this](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2880561#cmt2880561) prompt on the kinkmeme, and even though it's not the FULL prompt filled, it's like? part of it rip
> 
> thanks to [sanguiniel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/) for beta'ing!!

This one, this one with the dark eyes, has been looking at him funny the whole time. At first he was worried he didn't look the part, or maybe was acting wrong, but all the other stormtroopers had no problem putting their hands on him. Or their mouths, which, even though none have gotten _really_ nice with their mouths, he never thought it'd be so nice to have three people kissing his lips and his skin at the same time.

The one with the dark eyes has been there long enough that he figures maybe he's just not sure how to act, so he takes it upon himself.

His armor is gone, set on the floor beside others near the bed of this unused dorm, but the strong material underneath is still on him.

Ren gets it off with very little trouble. As odd as the stormtrooper is acting, he hardly hesitates when Ren pulls away from the others on him in favor of reeling him in and pushing his lips up against his. The underarmour comes off, and his cock is already hard by the time Ren's thin fingers wrap around it.

"Would you like to have me?" he asks, and the stormtrooper's hips jerk.

"Yes," he groans.

He's already lose enough and lubed enough from the others fucking him that once the stormtrooper's cock has swollen enough, he's able to simply straddle him and sink down onto it.

The stormtrooper muffles himself with Ren's chest, pressing his mouth to his skin to quiet himself. It doesn't work nearly well enough.

His hair is too short to grab, but he pets at it anyway and rests his hand on the side of his head. He's not fully fucking himself yet, just rolling his hips down and adjusting to the new weight, the new feel, the new _stretch_ , but the stormtrooper below him is panting and twitching his hips up just from this minimal effort.

He wonders if he's done this before, actually. Maybe he got lucky enough that his first time with this sort of thing, he got to fuck Kylo Ren himself.

His hips don't roll for much longer, because soon he needs more. He takes the stormtrooper's face in both hands and forces him up to look at him so he can _watch_ his eyes shut and his mouth open when he pulls himself up and pushes himself down for the first time.

His reaction is beautiful, dark eyes with blown pupils getting more distant and fucked-out-looking, and to his surprise, rather than opening his mouth more to make room for the moans that are going to make their way out soon enough, he presses his lips together tightly.

He's quiet, or, at least, he's trying to be. It's... Endearing, almost.

"Keep your eyes open," Ren mumbles, and keeps moving. The stormtrooper nods and blinks a couple times before trying to focus on him.

When he does, his expression changes again, back to the odd, almost suspicious-looking slight frown and tensed brows.

Ren keeps moving on him, and even though he feels used and exhausted from the others, feeling his cock slide into him is still pleasant. He sinks down as far as he can go and stays there for a moment, taking the time to savor the feeling of being so _full_.

After a few shaky seconds, he lifts himself back up.

"Wait," the stormtrooper gasps, and Ren hovers, but doesn't get off him or go any further.

"What?" he asks. His voice is lower than usual and hoarse, which he doesn't expect, but the stormtrooper doesn't seem to notice.

"I was one of the men moving you to the medical bay," he says, quietly, suddenly. "That's why I thought I recognized you. You're--"

His grand reveal of who exactly is on his dick falls flat as Ren kisses him again, rougher than would be necessary to shut him up. Ren's face is redder now, embarrassment that he's been recognized and likely some frustration that this guy couldn't just keep his mouth _shut_ , had to say _something_.

"I thought we were going to be _anonymous_ here?" he hisses, the barest hint of the Force at the stormtrooper's throat.

His Adam's apple pushes against his invisible grip when he swallows, and he nods.

Ren kisses him again, in case he changes his mind, or decides to moan his name, or anything else, and resumes his pace. It's sexually frustrated and quick and intense, and it's so wildly empowering to feel the stormtrooper's breath stutter and break against his mouth. He keeps trying to pull away; it's probably just to breathe, because Ren isn't letting him get much air, but he still can't risk him trying to say something.

Besides, this guy being so literally breathless from him, red in the face and starting to sweat from _him_ , holding onto his hips for dear life because he's overwhelmed by _him_ , is going to his head. Especially so with the other stormtroopers in the room either aware of them or plainly watching; he wonders if he'll be remembered among the ones here, if they'll talk about him to the others, tell stories of the pale, dark-haired stormtrooper who fucked the daylights out of a whole room.

Told like a tale from the battlefield, he hopes, about his prowess on a cock and his skillful hands.

The stormtrooper finally manages to pull his mouth away quick enough to gasp, "Please," but Ren doesn't know what he's asking for, so he ignores it.

He puts his hand over the stormtrooper's mouth to keep him quiet so he can pull away to speak as well.

"Would you like to cum inside me?" he asks. He knows the stormtrooper is going to cum soon, whether he asks or not, but now that he knows who he’s fucking, he may as well give him the luxury of being _allowed_ to cum in Lord Kylo Ren himself.

The stormtrooper nods, pushing his face into Ren’s hand as much as he can manage, to keep himself muffled and because it’s all becoming overwhelming. He practically whimpers against his hand, and Ren finds himself rolling down on him especially hard. Whether it’s in reward or in reaction to how much of an effect he’s having on the stormtrooper is unclear even to him, but he doesn’t think on it too long.

“Not yet,” he tells him, and the stormtrooper shuts his eyes with a pathetic noise. He’s lucky he’s close, because otherwise, he’d be grabbing at his face more harshly, forcing his eyes open again because he still wants to _watch_.

Something that sounds nearly like a word is muffled by his hand, and Ren takes his palm away to allow him to speak. He trusts that, at this point, he likely won’t blow his cover more for fear of him stopping than being killed.

“Please,” he groans, his voice rough and cracked. “Please, sir,” he asks again, and he has enough sense to keep the ‘sir’ part of it deathly quiet.

Ren grins. A show of respect? Desperation? Fear?

“You may cum when you like,” he tells him, and kisses him again, open-mouthed and wet. He barely kisses back, more focused on trying to breath properly and not biting his own tongue off as Ren’s hips return to their unforgiving earlier pace.

The stormtrooper might have muttered a curse into his mouth, but if he had, it was licked up before it could become anything understandable. Ren keeps kissing him hungrily, and as he becomes even more pliant beneath him with the hot feeling inside him present again, he pushes him down onto the bed they’ve been sitting on. His cock is sore and he’s only cum less than half the times someone’s cum in him, and when he brings the stormtrooper’s shaky hand to his hip, it’s an order and still as nicely as he’ll ask to be touched.

He stays sat on the stormtrooper’s dick while he’s jerked off, incentive for him to hurry up and the dragged-on feeling of being full certainly not a turn-off. He makes his fair share of quiet noises as he’s stroked, and by now, the stormtrooper has caught on that trying to pull away for air is a bad idea, so he returns his greedy, open kisses as much as he can.

It’s Ren who finally pulls away; first, hovering over his face with his wet mouth still hanging open and his eyes shut tightly, and after a very short moment of that vulnerability, he shoves his face down into the stormtrooper’s collarbone and his hips push up into his hand without much rhythm or control, and a few more strangled, swallowed-back noises later, he cums warm and thick all over the stormtrooper’s stomach.

He relaxes on top of him with an exhausted noise, something high and satisfied, and begins mouthing at his skin again, like he can’t keep himself from doing it.

“If you tell anyone what you’ve seen here,” he begins, his mouth at his throat suddenly seeming much more ominous. “You will regret it.”

He’s too tired to elaborate on the threat, but he’s sure it’s sufficient enough.

“Yes, sir,” he says, again quiet enough for nobody but them to hear the honorific.

“Good.”

He sits back up, and this time, he’s visibly done with today’s activities. He looks down between them at his cum stuck to the stormtrooper’s skin, then looks back up at him.

“Since I’ll be taking care of _your_ mess,” he says, with just the slightest movement down on his softened cock, still in him, “I think it’s only fair you clean yourself up, wouldn’t you agree?”

He nods.

“Good,” Ren says again.

He lifts himself up, and while his expression still appears relatively composed, his thighs shake and so do his hands.

He re-dresses himself in his stolen disguise, and doesn’t say a word to any of the remaining stormtroopers as he puts the helmet on and leaves.

He knows the one’s designation. He’ll be able to snuff out any rumors before they’re started, if he needs to, and he feels full, sore, and _used_.

As he returns to his dorm to shower and dress in his own clothes, he smiles the whole way, smug and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
